Boss's Wife
by DealtShadow35
Summary: After years being together with her over busy Husband, and because that, Kushina had enough as she set her eyes on her Husband's assistant. Kushina, Hinata, Kushina Futa, cheating.


—

**D:*walk out of the gateway then sees another portal with Blaze walking out of it as his face is covered in lipstick marks on his face with a big smile on his face* yo Blaze, what's up? **

**P: Not telling man but thanks. **

**D:*remembers* oh right, yeah your welcome! I did it because I notice you and your wife haven't been mmmm oh fuck it I'm not going to be nice about it, you guys haven't been fucking. **

***Dealt finds himself under a shit ton of trains, Planes, Building, and Cruise ships***

**P: You should have read the sign on the door. **

**D:but I didn't call you BBlaze…..*under the things as it's nothing new to me* anyway welcome to Boss's hot wife one shot Blaze, even though I didn't call you to come here, you can go back to your wife. **

***Blaze pulls out a note and reads* P: When you are done, please head over to my new one-shot. Your friend Dealt. **

**D:oh right I did put that but on the door and I have the feeling you haven't done. **

***A mountain lands on the pile with some Airplanes***

**D:nothing new to me * I'm next to Blaze's gateway* anyway your lady is waiting for you -_o anyway enjoy the one-shot everyone! **

—

**Boss's Hot Wife**

**One Shot**

Konoha, Nighttime

House of Namikaze and Uzumaki

Kitchen

A woman in her nearly 30s as she has long red hair which she kept it a ponytail, and violet eyes as she wearing a white shirt, a short light purple skirt as she has a blue apron, which the blouse and apron are hugging tight on the red hair woman's massive Triple K breasts, as the dress is stretching by her gigantic plump ass,she is Kushina Uzumaki and she's making dinner for three, one for her, one for her Husband and other for her Husband's assistant, whom she had seen a few times but never talk to, as she cooking but then she hears knocking on the door, so Kushina stops of what she's doing and walks out of the Kitchen and walks toward the door.

Kushina is drying her hands as she made her way to the door, she opens it and sees her Husband's assistant, which is a woman who is a bit younger as she has ink blue hair as she keeps it in a bun, white eyes, meaning she's a Hyuga, as she wearing long blue combat pants which hugging her legs nicely to show how thick there are as she wearing a sleeveless purple vest like as it Hugging her Double J breasts, she is Hinata Hyuga, Minato, the 4th Hokage's assistant.

"Oh, Hyuga-chan, welcome! And don't tell me, Minato can't make it" says Kushina as Hinata answer "well no, he will be here shortly, as he's finishing up the last of today's paperwork" as Kushina says "oh that's good to hear" while in her mind 'damn it, that means my plans will go down' as she asked "are you going to be here long?" as she smiles.

Hinata says "oh I have no hurry since Hokage-sama said that I was done and I have a week off since I been working so hard after all" as she smiles, Kushina tells her to come in, and when Hinata walks by her, Kushina licks her lips as she closes the door.

A bit later

It's Dinner time as Hinata and Kushina are waiting for Minato to arrived as both of them are eating the food that Kushina made as Hinata says "this is really good Uzumaki-sama" Kushina smiles more as she says "well thank you Hyuga-chan" as Hinata says "you can tell me Hinata since we know each well enough after all."

Kushina smirks "oh then call me Kushina as well Hinata-chan, now then where is Minato?" as she about to set her plan into motion, Hinata says "I don't know, Hokage-sama should be finished and come here by now" as she doesn't notice that Kushina drops her fork on floor 'accident' as she says "oh silly me, let me get it" as she gets under the table before Hinata could tell anyway.

With Kushina under the table, she right away sees the folk but she crawling toward Hinata and what she does next is a big shock for Hinata as Kushina grabs Hinata's legs and spread them, Hinata says while blushing upon this "w what are you doing?" as she tries to get away from Kushina.

Semi Lemon start

Kushina says as she tight hold on Hinata, "oh? Isn't it obvious?" as she is taking off Hinata's shorts as the Hyuga girl trying to stop the Uzumaki woman from having it her way, "w-we can't! You can't. A-aren't you married!" as she sees her shorts are gone as Kushina sees the light purple panties with a small ribbon as she roughy moves her panties aside and starts licking Hinata's pussy with her cry out "S-Stop p-please" as Kushina licking Hinata's pussy more while the Hyuga girl is trying to stop her.

After a couple of minutes, Kushina stops licking and starts fingering Hinata's pussy by using two fingers as she says to Hinata "No I want you and you will be mine" as Hinata moans out as she says "b-but w-why? W-what drives you to do this!"

"I can't let anyone else get there hands on you and not only that, it's because my husband doesn't bother to notice my needs, in fact, that's why we never had a child together, and since I'm last of my clan, so why not I rebuild my clan with hot Hyuga girl like you~" says Kushina as she fingering Hinata's pussy more as she says "b-but h-how can you! Y-your a woman l-like me." with her pussy betraying her as it leaking out so much juice, "oh? You will see soon enough but for now how about I make you cum~" Hinata is surprised by the answer as she moans louder as she feels a third finger enters her pussy as she moans out "N-No p-pleases-stop," as Kushina doesn't listen as she keeps fingering the Hyuga girl's pussy for a good few minutes until Hinata moans loudly "I-I a-am g-going t-to c-cum" as Kushina stops fingering her which Hinata thinks that the Uzumaki woman must have come to reason, but she was wrong as Kushina went back eating her pussy which it didn't take long for Kushina to make Hinata cum hard with The Hyuga girl light screams out as she cums.

"You taste divine Hinata-chan" says Kushina as she removes herself from Hinata's now soaking wet pussy as the Hyuga girl breathing hard as Kushina licking her lips of remaining juices of Hinata's pussy as Hinata says with bit tears "P-Please n-no m-more" as Kushina gets up from the floor as she says "oh we just be-"

Semi Lemon over

She stops as both of them hear the door handle shaking, which Kushina makes a 'tsk' as she quickly fixes up Hinata. She also fixes herself up as she checks her hair as well clear her mouth and lips as she gets on the chair and tells Hinata of not to say a word about this as the door opens up and comes to enter Kushina's Husband, Minato, ((a/n not going bothered to since you know what he looks like)) aka the 4th Hokage as he walks in and sees both Kushina and Hinata eating as he says as he walks up to the table "Hello Hinata and Kushi-chan how is everything?" as he takes his seat next to Kushina as he begins eating, "oh nothing much, right Hinata-chan?" says Kushina as she looking at the Hyuga girl.

Hinata just nods as she doesn't know why she did of what Kushina told her to do since she could quickly Tell Minato of what happens and yet she isn't, as Minato eating as he says "that's good, but I can't stay for long as I have to head back as soon as I can," when he says that, Kushina is thinking 'of course he is, village comes first after all' as she says "oh no? How come, Minato-kun?"

"Oh some stupid shit needs to be dealt with, I think it was an old teammate of yours back then Hinata" Hinata looks surprised "Do you need me to come with you? As she knows if she stay here, there will be no way out for her as Kushina slightly looks at Hinata then look right back at Minato as the 4th says "oh no, after all, I give you time off since you been working hard the past weeks now, and besides, I won't be able to come home for, so that's why I'm taking this belief break to enjoy my wife's cooking"

Hinata nods as she thinking 'o oh no, t the moment he leaves, w who knows what she will do to me, I-I Have to leave before anything else happens' as she eats the rest of her dinner until there's nothing and not just her, also Kushina as she says "oh look we both finished our food, why not come with me to the Kitchen Hinata-chan" as she smiles.

"S-Sure Kushina." Said Hinata but thinks 'DAMN IT!' as she picks up her place and walks toward the Kitchen as do Kushina as both of them enter the Kitchen, which oddly enough, nothing happens as Hinata is helping out Kushina to wash the dishes, as she can't help thinking that Kushina might pull something on her since they are away from Minato's sight.

Once they were finished with the dishes, Hinata right away sees Kushina makes a shadow clone and when the Clone appeared, and both real, and Clone looks at each and nod each other, then the Clone walks to the dining room and Kushina turns to Hinata and covers her mouth and takes the Hyuga girl toward the bedroom.

While in the Dinner room

The Clone of Kushina come up to Minato and tells him that Hinata had left home through the back way, Minato says 'all right, I guess she is exhausted then' as the Clone sees the real Kushina taking Hinata to the bedroom while the Hyuga girl tries to set herself free from Kushina's hold, But Kushina has Hinata in a good grip.

As the Clone tells Minato that 'why not he take the rest with him since he might have a long night after all,' which Minato agrees to that. He gets the food and heads out, when Minato walks out the door and closes it, the CClone poofs away.

At the bedroom

Kushina gets the memory of her CClone and know that Minato had just left as she right away toss Hinata onto the bed and gets in and locks the door by placing the seal on it, Hinata gets up as fast as she can and push Kushina away and tries to open the door which she soon realizes that she's too late as she says "No NONONONONONO" as she feels Kushina behind her as the Hyuga girl not facing her as the Uzumaki woman as her hands ready to grasp Hinata's breasts which she does with Hinata moans as she shouts out a big "NO PLEASE STOP THIS NOW" as Kushian is folding her breasts roughly.

Lemon starts

A few minutes later

Kushina is chasing Hinata, and they are not wearing much on, but Hinata still has her stockings on as she says to Kushina "please Kushina-sama. Listen to reason a-and d-don't this."

"No I have needs to and my Husband is ignoring them" says Kushina as she keeps chasing Hinata while Kushina is wearing only her red panties as both women are still running around the room while their breasts bouncing wildly, Kushina licks her lips wanting Hinata NOW as she pounces onto Hinata which both of them land onto the bed as Kushina begin licking Hinata's neck as the Hyuga girl trying break away from her.

Hinata says, "n-no! W-why are you doing this to me then s-some another man!" Kushina smirks and says "You are a sexy Hyuuga with these huge knockers just like your mother and only that in truth, I like women more than man, sure I married Minato since he won my heart but years after of no sex. I NEED THIS plus I had a few flings with your mother after all~~ and not only your about to see my biggest secret" as she kisses Hinata on the spot as the Hyuga girl thinking 's-she what! S-she h-had sex w-with k-kaa-san.' as she trying back away from Kushina kissing her, Kushina grabs Hinata's ass thinking 'So much like her mother, I wonder if she is screaming like my lovely slut Hitomi was.'

After a while of kissing, Kushina breaks off the kiss while she is blushing as she says "damn you're damn sexy~~ and because of that I can't hold back anymore" as she gets off of Hinata with the Hyuga girl see this as she thinking of what she's going to do next.

As Kushina takes off her soaking wet panties, and once their gone, Kushina does the release hand sign and a seal mark appeared above her pussy, and 'poof!' smoke appeared, as it fades away, what happen next as the Hyuga girl sees a gigantic meat rod of 17 and a half inch long as it thick as an arm as it leaking out some precum on the tip of the cock.

"H-How d-do y-you h-have t-that" says Hinata as she set her eyes to lock on it as Kushina answers "oh simple, I was born with it but I hide it away the moment I was able to use sealing Jutsu" Hinata is shocked knowing that Kushina used this to fuck her mother as Kushina says "sigh it's such shame that your mother is stuck with your father and his small penis" Hinata is shocked while kushina thinks' Maybe I can get my lovely slut Hitomi back but for now' as she grabs Hinata's legs and spread which Hinata snaps out of her shock and tries to get away "wait no! I-I won't let you!" says Hinata as she trying to get away but Kushina keeps pulling her back to herself as she says "To bad I hope you are ready to join your mother in the slutty Hyuga club" as she got Hinata in a right hold and thrust in her cock into Hinata's pussy.

Hinata screams out with her pussy slowing leak out blood as it turns out she's virgin as Kushina says "oh my it seems I take away your virginity, just like I did with your mother~" Hinata screams "NO." with tears falling from her eyes.

A bit later

Kushina slamming down her cock into Hinata's pussy with no mercy as their in missionary position with the Hyuga girl holding onto the bed sheets as she screaming out and saying to Kushina of how much she hates her as Kushina answers to that "Oh so cute you will be singing a different tone after I am done with you" as she fucks Hinata more as Hinata's breasts bouncing like crazy and do Kushina's like both of them begin to sweat as the room is being filled with the smell of lust and sweat, Kushina is enjoying this it reminds her of Hitomi as Hinata screams out "No. I won't. I won't give in to you as you did with my Kaa-san!" as she feels more of Kushina's cock thrust inside of her as the gigantic rod messing up her up as Kushina smirks and says "Oh your mother loved it she knows I am a better fucker than your father Remember those weekends she went out to spend time with friends. The truth is I was fucking she and Mikoto but that was a long time ago but enough of the past! Now scream louder my new lover!" as she slams her cock deeper into Hinata as the Hyuga girl screams louder upon that.

Hinata is now in doggy style with Kushina behind her as she is using Hinata's arms as puller as she thrust her cock more and more into Hinata's pussy as the red hair woman says "that's it, take my cock more!" "NO!" as she feels more of Kushina's cock inside of her as it moving faster and faster by the sec, Kushina, lets go of her arms and reaches down and grabs Hinata's breasts as she fucks her more as she has her breasts against Hinata's back.

Hinata screams more as she feels Kushina's hands on her breasts as she is swearing more as she wishes this to be over with, Kushina is fucking Hinata even faster.

Half an hour later

Kushina has Hinata on her lap as she thrust her cock into Hinata's pussy more as Kushina has her arms around Hinata as she says to her "how about you give me a kiss?~ "Hinata is fighting, but Kushina steals a kiss from her which Hinata couldn't break free from as Kushina kissing her more as she thrust her cock into the Hyuga girl's pussy while their breasts are bouncing against each other. Kushina is enjoying this Hyuga girl.

As Hinata is thinking while feeling more of Kushina's cock thrust in her pussy as there's a crazy amount of juice slowing down and coating Kushina's pussy, 'm-maybe s-she will trie out! Then when she does, I can leave from here!' she forgets that Kushina is an Uzumaki and they have a shit ton of stamina.

Then with 5 minutes pass as Kushina breaks off the kiss as she says "fuck I'm going to cum. You better take it all you damn big tit Hyuga." Hinata's eyes and she screams out, "No No no Not inside of me NO." Kushina cums deep inside of Hinata as the Hyuga girl screams as she feels all of Kushina's sperm inside as there are gallons of it as Hinata screams out as a few bugle forms on her stomach "NO stop please no more' than Kushina takes out her cock from Hinata's pussy as cum leaks out of her which the Hyuga girl thinks that it must have softened up and Kushina must be done for the night.

However, something doesn't feel right and Hinata's eyes widen feeling Kushina is still HARD as she looks down and see that her cock is in fact hard as when their first begin as she says "h-how c-can you be s-so hard a-after all that?!" as she realizes that she made a big mistake as Kushina answers "Uzumaki's have stamina that can last for days" as she stoves her cock back inside of Hinata with her screams very hard with her legs raised in the air as Kushina screams a bit as she says "fuck your so tight." and Hinata screams more.

Two hours later

Hinata has her hands and face against the wall as Kushina is behind with her hands on Hinata's sides as Kushina says with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she enjoying this so much "Oh you are so good, and I am not letting you go EVER you are mine now" as she thrust her cock more into her new Hyuga girl as Hinata shout out "I-I'm not yours! O-or, I will never be." Kushina smirks with her being even harder, as she thrust her cock harder than before as she says to her, "good, cause I love a challenge!"

Kushina then thrusts into Hinata like a beast making her scream louder as both of them are soaking wet of their sweat as their keep going as Kushina thrust her cock more as the tension of the sex is becoming more lustful as Kushina screams a bit as Hinata screams more.

"NO MORE!" shoat Hinata as she screams as she being pounded by Kushina's cock as the Uzumaki woman isn't lighting up, a bit after that, as Kushina is carrying Hinata by her legs as she fucks the Hyuga girl in front of the mirror with Hinata facing it as Kushina says while scream a bit more as she feels Hinata's pussy tighten up on her cock "Yes it seems my new Hyuga slut will follow in slutty Hitomi's footsteps in worshipping my cock for life like her I REALLY want to get you both pregnant for the rest of your lives" as she thrust her cock into Hinata's more as their sweat flying off of their bodies.

Then Hinata answers, "N-No I'm not and if that's true! Then how come you didn't get my Kaa-san pregnant back then." Kushina says, "She begged me not to, but I think this time you will get pregnant with Hitomi and Mikoto but enough of that talk! Now take my next load, you damn Hyuga." as she lets out a scream as she cums inside of Hinata once again with the Hyuga girl scream out "NO! You stupid bitch let me go NOW" as she feels that she is getting filled up with Kushina's cum.

A bit later

Both of them returned on the bed as their lost track of time as Hinata is bent over with Kushina behind her as Kushina says as she fucking Hinata like there's no tomorrow "Are you enjoying this you Hyuga cow" as Hinata screams back "don't call me a cow."

Kushina smacks her ass and says "You are a cow I mean look at those udders of yours they are huge and all mine" as she thrust her cock more into Hinata's pussy with Hinata screams more as she telling Kushian not to call her such as 'cow' as she doesn't like it all, but it doesn't matter as Kushina smirks more as she fucks Hinata more.

Kushina then says "Maybe I should have you tattooed with "Uzumaki's slutty Hyuga Cow" Perfect you belong to me now" as she thrust her cock even more as Hinata screams as she doesn't want that at all as she keep on resisting the Uzumaki woman and her massive cock for long as she can.

However, that is until.

3 hour later

hallway

Kushina and Hinata are running together as their gigging while holding one other's hands, "So Hinata do you think your mother should join us~" said Kushina as Hinata says "no, cause I want to be just us~~", Kushina shakes her headlight as she pulls in Hinata and kisses her and the Hyuga girl kisses back while their both moan upon the kiss then Kushina grabs onto Hinata's plump ass, both of them making up genuinely as their way to the living room but there couldn't make it as both them fall onto the floor while kissing each other more than their break off the kiss as their lick each other's tongues then Kushina get on top of Hinata as she couldn't wait anymore as she thrust her cock inside of Hinata's pussy as the Hyuga girl screams happily as she shouted out "Yes Kushina-sama's cock!"

As both of them have sex on the floor of the hallway as Kushina holding to Hinata's legs as she still has her stocking on as Kushina is thrusting into Hinata like mad and the Hyuga girl screaming in a joyful way as both having hearts popping out of their heads as Kushina says "Oh yes this is one of the best fucks I have ever had" as her breasts bounce as she thrust her cock into The ink blue hair girl as she screams louder as Hinata's breasts bouncing more and Hinata screams out "Yes fuck this Hyuga please more Kushina-sama" with her eyes closed.

A bit after that, Kushina is in her jouin outfit but no shirt as she walks up to a Hinata who is wearing her clothes as Kushina says "you been bad a student Hinata, do you know why?" as she speaks in a husky voice, "Please Kushina-sensei give me another chance" says Hinata as she put her arms together to lift her breasts as she making a cute pouting face.

Kushina says after seeing that "pre tell why? Give me one good reason why should I?" with her hands on her hips, Hinata fakes a gulp of fear then Kushina says "well?" as Hinata think of one thing, and that is, she undoes her take off her blouse and her breasts bounce as she says "I will let you have your way with me sensei~" Hinata is in a sexy pose lightly biting her finger, which Kushina blushes as she licks her lips and says "Then I will take you" as she jumps onto Hinata which the Hyuga girl let out a big yet cute 'eep' as their fall onto the floor.

Couple secs later, Hinata is screaming like a slut as Kushina is fucking her as she is hammering down her cock into Hinata's pussy with the Hyuga girl scream out "Sensei! Sensei! Sensei." as she keeps yelling out 'sensei' for each thrust that Kushina makes, as most of their clothes had taken off expect for Kushina's vest and Hinata still has her stocking. "That is it my slutty student you dressed like that hoping that I would bend you over and fuck you isn't it" as she hammering down her Hinata is screaming out "yes I was Sensei. C-cause your so hot and sexy."

Kushina smirks "Tell me what you go ahead Scream it out" as she fucking Hinata more as Hinata do what Kushina says and screams out "I'm horny Hyuga girl who lusts after a big cock Uzumaki woman. Please turn me into your breeding Bitch" as she cum on the spot and Kushina smirks upon that as she says "good! Moreover, when we have done, you will have a fucked silly face" as she cums inside of Hinata's pussy and womb with the Hyuga girl scream out "Yes please fill you slutty Hyuga girl up with you cum, please make me into your cum dump! To fuck after training us to please" with Kushina filling her up with her sperm.

A bit later that as Hinata bends over on the table with her breasts against the table as she says "sensei w-what are you g-going to do?" as she is blushing badly as she looks back and sees Kushina with a bottle of lube in hand. Hinata then feels something cold on her ass as she explores the lube being pouring onto her ass hole as Kushina saying "just little more" as she keeps flowing as she keeps saying "little more."

After a few minutes Hinata looks and sees the bottle is half empty as she says "y-you n-nearly h-have t-the bottle h-half e-empty S-Sensei" as she feels more of it onto her asshole, as Kushina says "Because you have a massive ass my Hyuga Busty student that is why I need so much" as she sees that she put enough and without warning, she thrust her cock into Hinata's lubed asshole with The Hyuga girl scream out with her eyes wide open.

"OH, SHIT sensei you're tearing my ass in half" scream Hinata as she is tearing up as The Uzumaki woman says "and you have such tight ass. Just like your pussy!" as she roughly slamming her cock into Hinata's ass with her screaming very loud "Sensei Please be gentle PLEASE" as the force behind Kushina's thrust is shaking the table roughly as Kushina says as she keeps the same rate of speed as she fucking Hinata's ass more "Damn my slutty student your ass is tight as shit and mine now" as she fucks Hinata's ass more as both now begin scream together as well sweating heavily.

Ten minutes long of ass fucking as now both Kushina and Hinata are on the table with Hinata on top of Kushina with the red hair Uzumaki still roughly fucking the Hyuga girl's ass her back against Kushina's front. "Are you enjoying this, now?" Kushina asks as she hasn't light up on thrust into Hinata as The Hygua girl screams out, "i-if you g-give me a-a kiss of comfort!" Kushina gives Hinata hot wet kiss as their moan onto the salute as the busty Uzumaki woman fucking the Busty Hyuga girl's ass.

Both of the keep kissing while staying in the same position with Kushina still thrust her cock into Hinata's ass as their covering each other's sweat as their thinking, first Kushina 'she's fucking amazing~ like just me and Hitomi had our first time together~' while Hinata's 'I can't live without Kushina-sama now~ please fuck me more with your massive cock!~' as their keep going for who knows how long in the same position.

4 hours after midnight

Kushina and Hinata are in the Kitchen as both of them making out while holding each other. Kushina has her hands on Hinata's ass, and Hinata has hers on kushina's shoulders as their keep kissing each other than their break off the kiss as Kushina looks at the Hyuga girl as Hinata has her lips perk out as she wants to be kissed more, Kushina licks Hinata's lips and says "your so into me ain't you?~ since not that long ago, you denied me."

"I am sorry Kushina-sama, I should have given into you from the start" says Hinata as she making kissing face with eyes that begging Kushina to kiss her, Kushina smirks knowing that like her mother Hinata belongs to her now as she gives Hinata what she wants as she kisses her deeply while Hinata blushing badly.

Bit after, as Kushina is rubbing her face in between Hinata's breasts as Hinata is moaning by this as she says with her tongue hanging out of her mouth "Y-Yes they b-belong t-to y-you" with her back against the wall as Kushina keep rubbing her face onto Hinata's breasts more then removes her face from them as she fondles them as she asks "want to destroy a bed my lovely big tit Hyuga?"

"Please, Kushina-sama," says Hinata as Kushina smirks upon that.

Later in a guest bedroom

Kushina and Hinata are in one of the guest bedrooms as Hinata is laying on the bed with Kushina on top of her as she is slamming down her cock into Hinata's pussy as their roughly shaking the bed very hard with Hinata screaming like there's no tomorrow with Kushina says "take this! Take that. Take all of my cock, your horny Hyuga!"

"Please give it to me like you gave it to my mother" scream Hinata as she feels Kushina's cock thrust into her pussy as she wraps her arms and legs onto Kushina as she feels more of Kushina's cock as their planning to break the bed, Kushina is thrusting into Hinata like a bull with the Hyuga girl screaming.

Then, Hinata is on all fours as she moving her hips in the same rate of speed of Kushina as she thrust her cock into Hinata's pussy as both enjoying this so much, Kushina smacks Hinata's ass making her scream more as the Hyuga girl's breasts bouncing wildly as her ass was jiggling when it got smack by Kushina as the Hyuga girl says "Yes please punish my ass more spank it more please Kushina-sama."

Kushina says "oh I'm planning to say!" as the red hair woman smacks Hinata's ass once again as she fucks Hinata's pussy even more than before, then Kushina and Hinata cum at the same time as both of them scream together as sperm come out of her cock as she filling up Hinata's insides as the Hyuga girl screaming loudly.

A bit later

Hinata sees two Kushina-sama as she has her hands on her face with a dark red blush on her face as she says while she's sitting on the bed with her pussy out so much sperm, "t-two K-Kushina-sama" Both Kushina smirk and grab hers and Hinata founds herself sandwich in between two Kushina as both of them say "Hope your ready for a spit roast or maybe double stuff you~~" as both have their cocks at both sides of Hinata as the Hyuga girl blushing so bad as she says "Oh god Kushina-sama" as she couldn't believe of what will happen next.

3 minutes later, Kushina and her CClone are spit roasting The Hyuga girl and they fucking her hard, as the CClone is thrust her cock deep into Hinata's mouth/throat, and Kushina is having her way with Hinata's ass as the Hyuga girl has her hands on the CClone while Kushina is holding her legs as both of them say to each other starting with the real one "Damn she is good I remember doing this with Hitomi. So this is her slutty daughter, huh" as the CClone says as she thrust her cock into Hinata's mouth, "her mouth is wonderfully tight."

Kushina smirks and says "I think we should get her mother soon" as she thrust her cock faster into Hinata's ass as the clone "but later as we should just enjoy this with Hinata-chan then maybe Hitomi will come here real me."

Kushina nods as their having their way with Hinata's holes as the Hyuga girl is screaming on The CClone's cock with her eyes rolling upward.

Both Kushina's are enjoying this Hyuga slut so much as their keep fucking her mouth/ass more as both Kushina and the CClone have their tongues hanging out of their mouths as their keep going until, The both cum into Hinata with Hinata taking it all as her insides is getting filled up with so much sperm of Kuhina and her CClone.

This lasted for good 10 minutes as the CClone takes out her cock from Hinata's mouth and the same goes for Kushina as she redraws her cock from Hinata's ass, after that, Kushina is laying her back on the bed as Hinata getting on top of Kushina and place her cock against Kuhina's cock as the CClone gets behind her and have her cock against her ass as Hinata says "More Kushina-sama."

The CClone looks at the real one and whispers "I think we should get something to mark her as our slut" then Hinata says "no! I'm willing to be yours, but I don't want such a thing on my body!" and Kushina says, "how about a ring then? Alternatively, the necklace?" Hinata says "Necklace" as Kushina and clones smirks as their slam their cocks inside of Hinata's pussy/ass and the Hyuga girl screams out "Oh yes please more!" as both of them start having their way with Hinata as their thrust into the Hyuga girl's holes as the whole room is filled with screams, lust, and sweat.

Both Kushinas are trying to get Hinata to only think about Uzumaki cocks, but they already did as Hinata's thoughts are nothing 'Kushina-sama's cock! Kushina-sama's cock' but of her thinking about Kushina's cock as their moving inside of her wildly, Kushina smirks knowing that Hiashi has lost Hinata like he lost Hitomi soon but for now she will Hinata and looking forward to impregnating her.

Lemon over

Two days later

Outside of Namikaze and Uzumaki house

A woman who looks like an older version of Hinata but there a few different as her hair is purple and wearing a kimono which is hiding her figure and breast as she's standing in front of the house as she is Hitomi Hyuga, and the reason she's here is because, she wanted to have sex Kushina as it been a long time since her wedding day with her so-called Husband Hiashi, and what's more, it's no better time to do that since her Husband is away, and her daughter is busy with Hokage. She wants her Kushina-sama to ravage her badly, which is why She already has her collar ready for her mistress.

So she walks up to the door and knocks on it, and she waits for the door to be open, but with 5 minutes pass, no answer, so she hits the door and again no response, Hitomi opens the door and lets herself in and she says which she perks her head in, "kushina-sama? Are you here?" as she looks inside and what she sees is a lot of wet spots and sperm.

Seeing this, Hitomi walks inside as she says to herself, "is she with someone? However, who?" she could think of only Mikoto, but Mikoto is away on a mission, She hears screams and hears, "Kushina-sama!" She knows that voice it is her daughter Hinata, so she walks toward the cry as she smells the lust and sweat in the air as she reaches to a guest bedroom with the door close, so she opens and when she does, she gets hit with a strong smell of lust and sweat then sees.

Lemon starts

Hinata has her face against the ground, and her ass in the air with Kushina behind her as the Uzumaki woman fucking the Hyuga girl's pussy like a raging mating bull as the bed is broken to all hell as Hitomi couldn't of what she's seen as Kushina wildly thrust into Hinata's pussy, but then she notice Hitomi by the door as she says while fucking Hinata even more, "Oh look at this Hinata it seems your slutty mother has decided to join us." as she slamming her cock deeply in Hinata's pussy as the Hyuga girl doesn't say anything since her mind is nothing but filled with Kushina as she screaming louder as she close from cumming.

Hitomi is just standing as she watching Kushina rocking her daughter's world until Kushina cums deep inside of Hinata's pussy with the Hyuga girl scream out "OH THANK YOU KUSHINA-SAMA" then she fainted, Kushina smirks as she takes out her cock and gets in front of Hitomi as she's completely naked and her cock is still so hard and covered in cum of her own and Hinata as the Uzumaki woman says "so what brings you by Hitomi?"

She then sees the collar that she got for Hitomi in her hand, and Kushina smirks, "I see well come here." She said as Hitomi do so, but before she could move any closer, Kushina grabs her and pulls her in a tight embrace as the Uzumaki woman "tell me why are you here? Wait didn't tell me you want to fuck by don't you?"

"Kushina-sama it has been so long please fuck your slutty Hyuuga bitch a and I can't stand having sex with hiashi as he's too small! He could barely get me pregnant with two!" says Hitomi, as Kushina says "oh~ so you want my gigantic meat rod to fuck you just like we first time together~."

Hitomi nods and gets on her knees and starts licking Kushina's cock as Kushina smirks, as she says in between licks "it's been so long~~" as Kushina says "I know my Hyuga slut and want me to fuck you as I did with your daughter?"

Hitomi looks at Hinata then back at Kushina with a nod, and The Uzumaki woman smirks upon that she sees the Hyuga milf licking her cock more.

20 minutes later

Scream is filling the room as Kushina has a fully naken Hitomi as her gigantic Triple K breasts bouncing against Kushina's as the Uzumaki woman thrust her cock into The Hyuga Milf's pussy, and Hitomi has her legs wrap around Kushina's side as she screamed out "Kushina-sama more fuck me more" as Kushina smirking as she fucking Hitomi more then kisses Hitomi's neck which that her weak spot with Hitomi scream louder.

"Oh, Kushina-sama~." scream Hitomi as she loves Kushina doing that to her as Kushina is thinking 'Damn Hitomi has wanted it so badly well she is mine' as she hears Hitomi scream out "Kushina-sama, please. Make me forget my small cock Husband!" as she feels more of Kushina's gigantic cock thrust into her very wet pussy as it leaking out so much of its juices as it falling onto the floor like a puddle forms.

Kushina smirks and says "very well I will help you forget about him," The Red hair woman makes her thrusts more fierce and rougher than before, making Hitomi screams louder than before as she is losing her mind badly, Hitomi is turning into a slut again.

20 minutes later

Hitomi is on the floor as the Hyuga Milf is on all fours with the Busty Uzumaki woman behind as she fucking her more as Hitomi is moving herself against Kushina as she matching the rate of speed with Kushina as Kushina herself thrust her cock into Hitomi's pussy even more while holding onto Hitomi's ass as she thinks of how much Hitomi's ass becomes more fatter and plumper than before, "Did your ass get plumper then I remember my Hyuga slut?" Kushina ask.

Hitomi answers, "y-yes. I-it did. Also, p-please f-fuck my ass next. F-fuck it l-like w-we did o-on that night. Our night of lust and passionate sex."

Flashback

_A younger Kushina is fucking Hitomi in a hotel room as she fucking Hitomi's ass like a raging animal in the heat with Hitomi screaming out of control as she is calling out Kushina's name. Kushina fucking Hitomi likes a made woman in heat. _

Flashback over

Kushina smirks upon that memory as she says to her "Very well I will fuck you like the night I turned you into my Hyuga slut." as Hitomi screams more as she feels more of Kushina's pussy.

20 minutes later

Hitomi spreads her ass cheeks as she saying "h-hurry K Kushina-sama I-I c-can't wait for a-anymore" as her eyes are hazy with lust, Kushina smirks and thrusts right into Hitomi's ass making her scream with her eyes rolling upward as Kushina says "oh fuck. Your ass is way tighter than I first fuck it." as she is rubbing Hitomi's fat plump ass cheeks before the Uzumaki woman could fuck Hitomi's ass.

Hinata starts to wake up and sees what going on as she says, "k-kushina-sama?" Kushina smirks and says "glad you could join us Hinata it seems your slutty mother wanted to get fucked as well" as she starts fucking Hitomi's ass with the Hyuga milf screams with hearts popping out of her head and Hinata sees this as she is blushing badly.

"Oh yes Kushina-sama fuck my ass please more" Hitomi shouted as she feels more of Kushina's cock thrust into her ass as Kushina says "come here Hinata and give me a kiss" Hinata gets up and slowly goes up to Kushina and kisses her with Kushina holds her close while fucking Hitomi's ass more.

2 hours later

At the master bedroom

Hinata and Hitomi are being fuck by two Kushina as they are in the full nelson position with Hinata getting her pussy being fuck while Hitomi has her ass fuck hard and both of them screaming atop of their lungs with the two Kushina saying to them in union "You both are now our Hyuga sluts now and forever! I hope you are ready because we have plans for you two" as both Hyuga screaming even more as their losing their minds badly, but they don't care.

Moreover, there went more days of sex as Kushina has not once light up from her lust as she fucks both Hyuga into the point there can't think of anything at all.

Lemon over

Five years later

There is moaning, and we see Kushina in her new mansion fucking pregnant Hitomi with her clones fucking Hinata and Mikoto as the clones are trying both Hinata and Mikoto pregnant once again as Kushina says "don't you love our life together with my lovely wives?"

"Yes, Kushina-sama." Shouts all three as Hitomi ask "A-are you planning to a-add in s-someone n-new i-in our l-love nest!" as Kushina says "oh I have a couple in mind" as she fucking Hitomi's pussy more, as her thought falls onto Tsume, couple from Kumo and Tsunade but that will be other time as Hinata screams out "h-how is H-Hokage b-been doings-since y-you l-left him." as she cums on the spot.

Kushina thinks on that and remembers that Minato is and still is OK with kushina leaving him, Minato knows he was not a good husband, so there ended on good terms.

"He is doing well," says Kushina as she fucks Hitomi's even more as she grabs onto the Hyuga woman's breasts as the clones do the same with Hinata and Mikoto. The girls are moaning as milk coming out of their breasts.

From there, Kushina enjoys all three of them as she can't wait of what the future holds as she slowly brings back her clan.

The End.

—

**D:that was good one shoot, and it seem that Blaze gone back to his wife * doesn't see Blaze around* **

**P: You wish *Blaze is behind Dealt* **

**D:*jump which he ends up opening a gateway under him and falls into it while grabbing onto Blaze and dragging into it.* **

**P: OK, HOPE YOU Enjoy the story. *he falls into the gateway long with dealt as it closes and vanished* **


End file.
